


Don't Mess With My Kid

by TasteFaith



Category: The Walking Dead - All Media Types
Genre: Cuddling, Cussing, Gen, M/M, Non-Consensual Spanking, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-04
Updated: 2014-09-04
Packaged: 2018-02-16 03:47:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2254704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TasteFaith/pseuds/TasteFaith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Glenn gets into trouble. Shane reacts. Daryl is not amused.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Decisions and Consequences

A minute ago he had been surrounded by geeks.

And he had fought - hitting everything and anything that came with-in arms reach. The fear he felt, the feeling of his heart beating so hard... Man.

That was nothing compared to the sight of an angry Shane making his way towards him - the veins in his forehead and neck standing out, Glenn could swear he saw them pulsing.

"S-Shane! I-ah I was c-checking out the..the surrounding and these walkers they just- ow!!"

Glenn yelped as the man, who was supposedly to be his friend and leader, grabbed his ear and _twisted_ it.

"Didn't I tell ya not to go down here?! Didn't I?!! FUCK! I told all of ya to not go down here!"

"Owowowowowow!!! Shane! _OW_! My ear!

Glenn didn't care if the whole camp could hear them - Shane's grip was _vicious_!

"Fuck kid. If ya can't follow the rules ya better be fuckin' prepared to deal with the consequence ya hear?"

Glenn was sure the man was gonna tear his ear off, the pain was awful. And then the spittle coming from the other man's mouth and hitting his face didn't make things better either..

But before Glenn could stammer out.. _something_ the ground suddenly came to meet with his face as Shane more or less tossed him onto the ground - and before his head had stopped spinning from the sudden fall, he felt himself being dragged by an ankle.

His heart started to do all that beating-out-of-your-chest-thing again, and Glenn let out a yell of pure fear - because he was sure now that the other man was actually gonna kill him and feed him to the walkers.

He was about to scream out his lover's name when he was suddenly lifted into the air again, and then his poor ribs met with Shane's hard thighs. Things were happening too fast for Glenn to even have a clue what was gonna happen, he only knew he had to call the name of the only person that could save him.

"Ah! Help!! Da- _DUDE WHAT THE_ \- OW!!! **NO**!"

Glenn had a second to be amazed that his voice could rise to such a high note, then he lost all wording again as Shane's gigantic hand beat down on his now bare ass.

His teeth rattled from every hit, and his eyes filled with tears as the amazingly agonizing burn spread all over his butt cheeks.  
He couldn't move. Hell he couldn't draw a _breath_ , the pain was so intense.

Glenn had always been a good kid. A nice kid. His parents had never even grounded him and the word "spanking" was something he knew from a kinky porno.  
He had never had to worry about something, anything like this.

"You listen now boy. You're nothing but a kid and I understand that. But ya will follow my fuckin' rules because they're keeping yall alive! And each and every fuckin' time you ever think of breaking them again you remember this. 'Cause I'll do it again and again until you get it in ya god damn stubborn head!"

The man was restless. Smacking him again and again and the pain was just so overwhelming, that Glenn couldn't even feel embarrassed about laying bare-assed over someones knee, wailing like a 4 year old.  
It was like his voice was being beaten out of him, and all he could manage was animal-sounding wailing and screaming.

"God damn you for making me do this! Fuckin' brat!"

Suddenly it stopped.  
And Glenn had no idea for how long he had been laying over Shane's knee, and he had no idea for how long he had been holding his breath - but he knew it took him atleast 4 tries to get up on his feet, and he stumbled into more then 2 trees as he ran/crawled back up to the camp. Bawling loudly all the way.

He ran past Carol, Lori and Amy while holding his pants up with one hand - and even then they didn't fully cover his burning buttocks.  
He only had two things running through his mind: Get away from Shane. And get into the safety of his tent.

When he finally got to his tent he dives inside. And they lay there, crying like a child. Until he promptly passed out.


	2. Honey I'm Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daryl arrives.

Daryl was tired. He had followed a deer's track for miles, only to find it eaten by fucking geeks.

And they were running out of food. He was forced to kill atleast 8 squirrels to be able to feed half of the camp. And this time he'd only managed to kill 10. Fuck.

Silently making his way back to the pitiful camp they called home, he nodded at Amy who was sitting by the fire, nibbling at her finger tips and her face pale as a white sheet.

What the fuck?

Raising his eyebrows he simply dropped the rodents by her side and made his way towards his- .. _their_ tent.

The thought brought a smile to his face. It wasn't _his_ tent anymore. It was theirs.

Suddenly a small shape blocked his path, and he was forced to raise his eyebrows even higher as that woman, who had a bastard of a husband, suddenly stood infront of him and looking up to him.  
Her blue eyes were wide and afraid-looking, and wet with unshed tears.

"Daryl.."

His named was whispered, and her voice was quivering.

"Glenn.. He got into trouble.. I don't know-"

Before the woman could say anything else Daryl ran past her towards their tent.

No. _NO_. He could see the feet of the kid sticking out of the opening of their tent. **NO**!

Throwing his crossbow to the ground he ran into their tent and-

" _What the fuck_!?"

The kid was laying on his stomach. His pert little ass uncovered, and more or less glowing an angry deep red.  
Some parts had an bluish tint to them.  
The kid looked like he was asleep, but the hitching of his breath and the wet sound his nose was making made it clear he shouldn't been able to sleep that deep.  
He was passed out.

Still Daryl almost smiled when he saw that the kid was acutally alive.

"D-Daryl..! I'm sorry we didn't know he'd do this. I couldn't stop him. Glenn went down to the water hole that Shane forbid us to go to. I don't know why he did it but.. He killed the walkers that were down there, but Shane.. He is ok, he's just shocked. And...I have..some cream. For bruises."

Daryl looked at the little bottle of clear liquid that Carol carefully held out to him.

Shane.. _Fuckin'_ Shane. Of course.

Without a word Daryl took the bottle and gave a curt nod of thanks. His tense stance clearly telling he wanted to be alone.  
And smart as that woman were she gave him a sad smile and before silently slipping away.

Zipping up the tent, Daryl carefully sat down beside the kid.

"Dammit Glenn.. Why ya have ta get yerself into trouble huh? Fuckin' hell.."

With a sigh he ran one of his hands trough the thick black hair of his kid, and then went still as the kid started to shake.

"I-I-I'm sorry..! I- I didn't.. I just.. I'm _so sorry_..!"

With a badly quivering voice and fresh tears running down his cheeks, the kid looked more young then ever.  
Daryl's heart broke at the haunted and shame filled eyes that stared back at him, and he carefully gathered up Glenn in his arms.

"Shh baby shh. It's ok babe, it's ok. Yer fine. We're fine. Shhh."

Rocking Glenn on his lap Daryl made soothing shushing sounds, and then let the kid cry himself exhausted. Spreading his legs slightly he managed to get the bottle open, and poured out its cold contents in one hand.  
Starting to hum, he quickly but carefully applied the cool cream on Glenn's still uncovered backside, shushing and comforting as the kid whimpered from the attention.

When he was satisfied he kept up the rocking motion, hugging the kid tight to his chest and placing pecks on his face. He keept this up until Glenn once more slipped into unconsciousness.  
The sad little hiccups fueling the dangerous burning fire inside Daryl.

 **Rage**.


	3. The Confrontation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shane and Daryl have a chat.

Stretching his stiff back, Shane sighed as he stood looking out over the lake.  
There should be fish here. There _are_ fish in here. So why wouldn't the little fuckers bite?

Growling under his breath he bent down to pick up the fishing pole, and stopped as an cold arrow suddenly poked his left cheek.

"'Ello fuckface."

The coldness in the redneck's voice even had Shane's heart stuttering in fear for a second.

"Wha-? Daryl? What the fu-"

The pain on the back of his head made Shane stumble, and he ended up on his face in the sand. He was then turned over onto his back and as he opened his mouth to yell at the redneck, now sitting astride his chest, the arrow that had been poking his cheek was now shoved into _his mouth_.

He could taste the iron, and the oil that Daryl used on them.

"Not so big now eh pig? Don't worry yer ugly lil' face, I'm jus' here for a little chat."

Daryl's face was expressionless, but his blue eyes were burning with such a rage that Shane didn't dare move.

"Next time _my kid_ does sumthin' stupid, ya take him to his tent and ya wait for me. Ya _don't_ touch him. Ya _don't_ fuckin' talk to him. Ya just take him from harms way and ya let 'im be. **The kid is MINE**!"

That last sentence was more or less roared in Shane's face.

"If ya ever, ever even jus' _think_ of hurtin' 'im I'll shove one of mah arrows up yer tight ass and let ya bleed to death. Then I'll tell 'em a walker got ya. I get that we have rules, an' I get that we need some of those to keep safe, but I will deal with Glenn."

Shane swallowed hard. How had he missed this? Daryl and Glenn. Huh.

"Ya got it? Or do I need to show ya jus' how serious I am?"

As the arrow almost poked the back of his throat Shane carefully nodded his head, staring up in shock at the pissed-off redneck.

"Good. Tomorrow ya'll apologize to 'im. And they ya'll never talk to 'im again if it's not a emergency or if it' ta save his life."

Again Shane nodded. Even he knew better then to push the other man right now.  
And fuck, if he didn't have to worry about that little asian brat it was just as good.

"Glad we agree on this _fuckhead_ "

With that last growl Daryl pulled back the crossbow and stood, throwing a last angry stare at the stunned man on the ground before he slipped back into the woods.

Well fuck.

Next time Shane would make sure to know who was screwing who before he dished out a punishment.

Because _damn_.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not a very good writer, and my work isn't beta'd - please have consideration of this before yelling about it <3


End file.
